1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition of a hydrogel soap, a hydrogel soap, and a method of effectively preparing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, soaps are classified into soft or hard solid soaps including CP, MP, and HP soaps and liquid soaps. The general soaps are prepared by dissolving fatty acid or vegetable oil, performing a saponification reaction by using sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide, and mixing proper additives with the resultant. The soaps represent strong alkaline properties of pH 8.0. Accordingly, if a large amount of moisturizing ingredients are not contained in the soaps, the skin of a user may become pulled, and skin irritation may occur.
Recently, as the interest in beauty is increased regardless of age and sex, the tendency of using facial cleansers and/or body cleansers instead of soaps when a user washes up or takes a bath is increased. Since the products have the form of a liquid, the products additionally require storage containers. Accordingly, the manufacturing cost and/or the price of the product are more expensive that those of a general soap.
Although a jelly soap based on gelatin (disclosed in Korea Patent Publication No. 2004-53807) has a foaming power and detergency, the jelly soap may be easily softened. In addition, when the jelly soap is exposed to water, stickiness may significantly remain due to the characteristic of the jelly soap. Accordingly, if a user does not sufficiently rinse the jelly soap by water, residues of the soap may remain. In addition, a hydrogel soap (disclosed in Korea Patent Publication No. 2009-10344) may represent alkalinity having slightly higher acidity and may have no elasticity.
Therefore, there are increased demands for a novel soap composition and a novel soap in which the soap must have neutral-pH or weak acidity in order to minimize skin irritation and reduce an amount of introduced humectants, must improve detergency, which is the original object of the soap, can be prepared in various shapes, and can represent superior formability.